filler: A Reason for the Season
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: A short piece for your holiday enjoyment.


Due to the holidays, we're posting a little short for your   
enjoyment. The stories are for fun, and are from one alternate reality to our   
right.  
  
The Reason for the Season  
By Andra Marie Mueller  
  
"Remind me again why we're here."  
"Because it's a tradition. And because we agreed that it's important to expose   
our daughter to as many cultural events as we can, even if she hasn't been born   
yet."  
B'Elanna frowned at the glass in her hand. "Well, somebody should have warned us   
about exposing ourselves to Neelix's version of egg nog. It gets worse every   
year."  
"So does your temper," Tom pointed out.  
"Maybe, but you have to admit I keep you on your toes."  
"That you do," Tom allowed, and bent his head to give his wife a light kiss.  
*****  
"Here you go, Mister Vulcan!" Neelix declared cheerfully. "One glass of spiced   
Talaxian cider."  
"Thank you, Mister Neelix," Tuvok responded automatically, "but I am perfectly   
content with my tea."  
"On the contrary, because tonight is a special occasion, you should get into the   
spirit of things and try drinking something a little more festive."  
The Vulcan stifled a sigh. "Very well," he relented, and taking the cup from   
Neelix, brought it to his lips for an experimental taste. "An intriguing   
beverage."  
The Talaxian Morale Officer clasped his hands together in obvious delight. "I am   
pleased you like it, Mister Tuvok. Do you think I should offer some to the   
captain?"  
"Captain Janeway is always open to new experiences," Tuvok demurred.  
Nodding in agreement, Neelix excused himself and wandered back to the galley to   
rustle up another mug of tea. As soon as he left, Tuvok discretely crossed over   
the replicator and discreetly deposited the drink Neelix had given him into the   
dispenser.  
*****  
"This is a lovely party," Marla remarked.  
"Yes it is," Harry agreed. "I'm glad you're here with us this year to share it."  
"Thank you for inviting me. We never observed any special occasions on the   
Equinox. Just surviving from one day to the next seemed to be celebration   
enough."  
A shadow of remembered pain passed across her face, and Harry flashed her a   
sympathetic smile. "I'm sure it was incredibly difficult," he replied, "but   
you're on Voyager now and I promise there will be lots of happy occasion ahead   
to celebrate, including our return home."  
Marla smiled. "Ever the optimist," she remarked. "I like that."  
Their conversation was interrupted by the Doctor, who greeted them with a   
friendly smile. "Good evening, Miss Gilmore, Mister Kim."  
"Doc," Harry returned.  
He handed them each a small hypospray. "Just in case you decide to celebrate   
with something more interesting that synthehol or egg nog, this should help   
ensure that the effects wear off in time for your next duty shift."  
Marla and Harry exchanged an amused glance as the Doctor continued.  
"Given the reaction from Captain Janeway when half of the senior staff reported   
to the Bridge the morning after last year's party with 'obvious aftereffects of   
overindulgence with non-regulation beverages', I thought a little bit of   
preventative medicine this year might save us a great deal of grief."  
"Very ingenious thinking, Doctor," Marla commended.  
"Thank you, Ensign. Sometimes I amaze even myself."  
*****  
"I suppose I should get this over with."  
"It's not like it's your first time."  
"No, but instead of getting easier every year, it seems to get harder."  
Chakotay shrugged. "If it really bothers you that much, you can always delegate   
the annual speech to someone else," he suggested. "I'm sure Tuvok or Neelix   
would be happy to take over for you."  
Kathryn smiled. "That's an excellent idea, Commander. Thank you for suggesting   
it."  
Excusing herself, she made her way to the center of the room and retrieving a   
knife from a nearby table, clinked it against her glass.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"  
The various conversations through out the room filtered to a halt as the   
officers present turned their attention to their captain.  
"For the last six years, we have gathered here to celebrate the Terran holiday   
known as Christmas, and every year I've stood before you and dutifully delivered   
a speech in honor of the occasion. However, as all good things must come to an   
end, I am officially relinquishing my speech giving responsibility to my   
faithful First Officer. Commander Chakotay, you have the floor."  
The former Maquis gave her a smile that bespoke of retribution as he assumed her   
position at the front of the crowd.  
"Well, I certainly wasn't prepared to practice my public speaking skills this   
evening, but now that I've been drafted, I'll give it a shot."  
Chakotay took a brief sip of his drink to wet his throat before beginning.  
"Over the years, I've had the privilege of sharing this ship with all of you and   
getting to know many of you on a personal basis. We all have our own outlooks on   
life, as well as varied opinions on all subjects relating to that. Yet despite   
our different religious beliefs, we all gather here to celebrate Christmas, and   
the true reason for the season. For along with the ancient religious   
connotations associated with this holiday, it's also about the simple things we   
all adhere to: peace, hope and love. During our tenure on Voyager we have all   
come to appreciate the importance of these things, which strengthen the bonds   
we've forged together. So tonight as we enjoy the festivities and time spent   
with those we care about, take a moment to reflect on why we're here. And if   
you're so inclined, pray for our own miracle: a safe, successful journey home."  
He raised his glass in a silent salute, as did the rest of the crowd, and they   
all took a sip before their conversations resumed. Smiling affectionately,   
Kathryn walked back over to stand beside him. "Not bad for a spur of the moment   
speech," she replied.  
"Thank you, but you now owe me one."  
"Fair enough. Name your price, but keep it within reason."  
Chakotay flashed her a killer smile. "Is a kiss under the mistletoe within   
reason?"  
Kathryn smiled back. "Who needs mistletoe?"  
Without giving him a chance to react, she stood on tiptoe and placed a feather   
light kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Chakotay."  
  
  
  
Happy Holidays from All of Us at Voyager Virtual Season 7.5  
  
We'll be back next week with another short, explaining why *all is calm.*  
Our regular season returns next year with Age of Consent!  
B'Elanna is late and cranky. 


End file.
